


A glass filled with your heart

by slightlydeep_mostlyweird



Series: Poetry and karman [8]
Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020), Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020) RPF
Genre: Again kartik's pov, Also guys sunflower bits are so soft i might write poetry on them too, Basically smzs inception, Inspired by Fanfiction, Little angst promise, M/M, Sometimes i want to go and knock sense into tgm aman's head, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlydeep_mostlyweird/pseuds/slightlydeep_mostlyweird
Summary: This is basically fanfiction inception. A work inspired by tgm and strings all around me(which is again inspired by tgm)
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Series: Poetry and karman [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779283
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	A glass filled with your heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HackedByAWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedByAWriter/gifts), [Alpenglow3241](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpenglow3241/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Glass Mosaic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406343) by [HackedByAWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HackedByAWriter/pseuds/HackedByAWriter). 



> Ok so the latest chapter was the best tgm chapter (I'm saying this wah to often)

Shouldn't it be ironic  
How you killed the poison  
You are still choking on  
Shouldn't it be ironic  
How they only poured the wine  
And you poured your heart  
Shouldn't it be ironic how all the strings tearing you  
Pulled you right into my arms 

A warm drink let me in your cold walls  
Your warm lips, against my thumping heart  
Bittersweet confessions healed me better than a balm, cut me worse than your knife  
Chosen friendships, always thicker than forced blood bonds  
My chest, is only yours for your tears and inner fights  
What you told me tonight  
Is it as bittersweet if said in broad daylight? 

With every, single falling grain of sand  
I imagine us  
Spinning in a snow globe  
Watching all the lamps float  
Forevermore  
In a world, built on our own  
Where the past doesn't stink on our bones  
It's almost sinful to think  
Of letting ignorant armies fight day and night  
But hell and heaven do mingle in a lover's plight  
-sai

**Author's Note:**

> Tgm is so addicting why?


End file.
